With advancements in electronic technologies, electronic products have become a necessary tool in people's lives. Accordingly, the safety of electronic products has become a very important issue.
In the European Union's officially published regulation IEC/EN 62368-1, a ground conductive wire (conductor) of a socket that receives the AC power supply needs to withstand a short circuit current of 1500 A. For most electrical conductors, the resistance has a finite positive value and the power is dissipated in form of thermal energy. In order to avoid melting or burning the ground conductive wire of the socket due to overheating, a current density that the ground conductive wire can withstand needs to be maintained below a sufficiently high threshold. However, how to effectively design a layout for power rails in the limited space on the circuit board becomes an important issue to be addressed.